Resident Evil: The Red Cross
by Third Rabbit
Summary: Domonique Watson is a fifteen year old girl, who decides to live with her older brother, Archie, who works for the S.T.A.R.S in Alaska. Her plans are ruined when Albert Wesker makes an appearance. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter I

Title: Resident Evil: The Red Cross  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Domonique Watson is a fifteen year old girl, who decides to live with her older brother, Archie, who works for the S.T.A.R.S in Alaska. Her plans are ruined when Albert Wesker makes an appearance.  
  
A/n: This is my first Resident Evil Fanfiction. Please be nice and if I'm wrong about something's, tell me and help me out on it. Review if you want to...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you! Are you positive?"  
  
Domonique Watson smiled, gratefully as she gripped the hard, blue shaded phone with both hands. The cold air in Raleigh only signified that winter was simply on its way and nothing could change that. Placing her right hand on the crusty walls of the airport, Domonique nodded as she continued to listen to her older brother, who currently wouldn't 'shut up' about the flight and his worries.  
  
"Will you relax?" Domonique moaned, exasperatingly. "You act like I'm going to Europe! I'll be fine."  
  
"You'd better be. And when you get here, make sure you listen to my friend, Tom. He'll guide you."  
  
"Whatever." Domonique said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be fine, Archie"  
  
"No, there's no 'whatever'." Archie's voice stricken to seriousness. "Something's been going on, lately. With the people I work with."  
  
"What do you mean?" Domonique questioned. "You're not thinking about that Raccoon City incident, are you? You had nothing to do with that."  
  
"Everyone has to do with it. Doesn't it seem weird how that virus broke out? And the fact that several S.T.A.R.S members are missing?"  
  
"You ask too many questions and that could cost you a lot, Archie." Domonique muttered, frowning.  
  
"Well, I can't help it. Our cousin has been missing and he worked in Raccoon City. I just don't know anything anymore. But, if something happens here..." Archie began.  
  
"Stop it!" Domonique yelled. "You always jinx things. I'll be there soon. I'm not to sure how long from now, but the flight to Alaska will take several airplane trips. And when I get there, you'll see everything's fine."  
  
*~*~  
  
Several people clustered and roamed the openings of the airport. Domonique grabbed her bags and scampered across the huddling people only to bump in to a tall man. Falling down, she rubbed her butt and looked up to see the man. His face was slightly pale with the black shades on. His blonde hair was slick back and his clothes were black. Quickly standing up, Domonique nodded her apology.  
  
"I am so sorry. I should've watch where I was going." Domonique said, bowing once. "Forgive me."  
  
The man simply bent over, retrieved his huge, black traveling bag, and walked off. Though he didn't say a word, Domonique could tell the man was really peeved at what just happened. Slowly reaching down for her bag, her hazel eyes flickered at the sight of a little tube with a strange red substance in it. Grabbing it, she eyed the tube and rose it towards the sunlight.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, aloud. "That man must've dropped it."  
  
Turning around, she saw that the tall, cold man seemed to have completely vanish. Sighing, she grabbed her bag and ran off towards the counters.  
  
*~*~  
  
Outside the Raleigh Airport, the same tall man stood, gripped his bag with anger. Infront of him was a steel black helicopter with the driver and a small man inside. His face could hardly be seen, since the shadows of the plan blocked it, but there was no denying that he was old by the small glimmers of silver on what seemed to be a thick mustache. The tall man looked inside the plane and nodded.  
  
"I've retrieved the Veronica virus." The tall man said.  
  
"Good work," The small man said, "we must now proceed in collecting one more thing. I had a very important virus that I had you retrieve. I must have it now."  
  
The tall man nodded and reached inside his bag. Several times he dug in to his, pulling out papers, profiles, and several other materials, but to his dismay, there was no virus.  
  
"Damn it!" He muttered, frowning. "I must've dropped it inside."  
  
"Is there a problem?" The small man asked, his voice slightly cold.  
  
"No, sir. I will retrieve the virus at once and meet you back in Germany as soon as possible."  
  
"Fine. But, don't you dare fell me, Albert. I've placed all my faith in you and did as much as I could for you. My company doesn't approve of failures. We're not Umbrella." The small man said.  
  
"Yes, sir." 


	2. Chapter II

Title: Resident Evil: The Red Cross  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Domonique Watson is a fifteen year old girl, who decides to live with her older brother, Archie, who works for the S.T.A.R.S in Alaska. Her plans are ruined when Albert Wesker makes an appearance.  
  
A/n: This is my first Resident Evil Fanfiction. Please be nice and if I'm wrong about something's, tell me and help me out on it.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and I'll continue to try and make this a good fanfic. Maybe I should put Leon in this? Hmm, anyway review if you want to...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This isn't really cool..." Domonique mumbled under her breath.  
  
Inside the airplane, it looked as though you were traveling in first class, with all the new equipment and such. Domonique reached in to her light pink coat pocket and pulled out the same small tube she had found on the airport floor. The red substance splashed against it's glass surroundings.  
  
"I wonder why that weird creep had this in his pocket. It looks like Kool-aid." Domonique said, lifting her hand high and twirling the tube around her fingers. "Today has been definitely weird."  
  
"Will all passengers please buckle up. We will be taking flight at any minute." The flight attendant said.  
  
Domonique grinned as she buckled up and looked out the window. Not too far away from the plane was a helicopter. It's dark structure began to lift off the ground and take flight. But, strangely, there seemed to be several men standing from left to right in army stance. Domonique leaned closer as she pressed her hands against the cold, glass window.  
  
"What's going on?" She whispered to herself.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Excuse me, you are looking for what?" The woman asked, blinking her dark eyelashes.  
  
Albert Wesker stood infront of her, his expression seemingly not happy nor angry. It was in a cool, mature state. Placing his hands on the counter, he leaned toward the woman, his eyes still hidden by his black shades.  
  
"I'm looking for a girl. She was about four ten with long, honey brown Shirley Temple curls. Her eyes were hazel and she wore a light pink coat with black lining along with some black shorts." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm not supposed to really give out personal information." The woman said, nodding.  
  
"She's...my daughter." Wesker stated, frowning.  
  
"Your daughter?" The woman said, eyebrows rising slightly. "Well, in that case."  
  
The woman bent down, behind the counter, and began to reach for some small, white sheets of paper. Wesker waited, tapping his finger on top of the ruff surface of the white counters. Soon, the woman arise with the sheets in her hands and began shuffling them. Then, she scooted a white sheet to Wesker and nodded.  
  
"Well, I only have one file on this girl that you described. Her name is Domonique Watson, isn't it?"  
  
Wesker shrugged. "Yes," He said, in a not so sure manner. "and what plane is she on?"  
  
"Flight 350. That plane is heading straight towards Alaska." The woman replied. "Would you like me to find out the next plane that will be heading there, Mr. Watson?"  
  
"No." Wesker simply replied. "I'll find my own way there."  
  
Slowly walking away, Wesker placed a hand on his ear and smirked with confidence. Static could be heard, slightly as he pushed himself through the double glass doors. A voice soon could be heard.  
  
"This is Wesker calling to Agent S. Do you hear me?" Wesker asked.  
  
"Loud and clear." A feminine voice said. "Anything on the location of the virus?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Wesker confirmed. "A little girl by the name of Domonique Watson has it. She's heading straight towards Alaska. From what I gather from some papers on her, she seems to be related to a S.T.A.R.S. member over there."  
  
"So, what are my orders?" The voice asked.  
  
"You are to retrieve the virus. I will make my way up there in four hours. I'm pretty sure that Umbrella has already made their way there. While I was in the airport, I was being trailed by one of their spies. They seemed to be after the virus as well." Wesker said, frowning.  
  
"I'll retrieve the virus and after this, will I finally be off your IOU list?" The feminine voice asked, coldly.  
  
"It depends," Wesker smiled, in a devious way. "It all depends."  
  
*~*~  
  
Outside a winter shack, a woman stood infront of a phone booth. Strands of her black hair began to swiftly and gently sway with the icy cold wind. Gripping the black phone in her right hand, the woman frowned, her dark eyes envious of the anger she felt.  
  
"It all depends on what?" She asked, frowning.  
  
"It depends on what you do, Miss Wong." Wesker replied.  
  
Slamming the phone against the glass window, Ada Wong slowly made her way out the booth. Her eyes burned with rage as she began to walk to her destination. Fairbanks Airport Station. 


	3. Chapter III

Title: Resident Evil: The Red Cross  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews. I really like RE games and I can't wait till Resident Evil 4 comes out. Leon looks amazing. Anyway, here's chapter 3 and if anybody knows where I can find out information on all the characters, tell me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thank you for riding in Raleigh Express. Please depart from your seats and prepare for evacuation."  
  
Grabbing her bags, Domonique shot up from her chair and dashed down the aisle, happier than she ever been. The plane had just landed in the Fairbanks Airport and she was exhausted from lack of sleep. Her destination became final when she could see the small building before her.  
  
Tom Gardner leaned against the ugly green walls of the Fairbanks Airport with a sleepy look on his face. His bestfriend, Archie Watson, had actually blackmailed him in to picking up his little sister and bring her back to the FPD. Pushing aside his red bangs, he looked around, trying to spot any small girl. His blue eyes then relaxed at the sight of a Shirley Temples looking girl, who appeared to be walking around, lugging some luggage. Tom smiled and quickly made his way to the girl.  
  
"Hey," Tom began, "you must be Domonique. I'm Tom."  
  
Domonique nodded, gratefully. "Oh, hi! I'm sorry about the long wait. I didn't think the plane would take so long. Anyway, where do we go? I was sure Archie would come with you."  
  
"Not stubborn Archie." Tom laughed, grinning. "He's back at the station. He wants me to bring you there. He says he rather show you around himself. But, hey, that's a load off my shoulders."  
  
"Heh, yeah." Domonique giggled.  
  
The two quickly departed the airport and made their way to the parking lot. Tom lead Domonique towards a 2003 Subaru car and unlocked the door for her. Domonique quickly got inside, while waiting for Tom. She slowly observed the young man. He appeared to be in his early twenties with long, dark red hair and big, blue puppy dog eyes. He wore a black shirt with the S.T.A.R.S. emblem imprinted on it while on the back it had 'Save the World'. Complete with a Desert Eagle attached on his belt made her not doubt that he worked with the police. Getting inside the car, Tom started it up and began to back out. Soon, the two were out on the road.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the car began to drive off, a young woman quickly appeared from behind a large garbage can. Her black hair began to splash against her cheeks as she drew out a walkie-talkie. Nodding, she pulled it infront of her mouth and began to speak.  
  
"This is Agent S reporting. I've found the girl and will continue to follow her till virus is in my hands. There has been no sign of Umbrella employees or even an Umbrella facility around here, but I will continue to look in on it. Signing off." The woman said, then turned off the walkie talkie.  
  
Walking forward, the woman known as Ada Wong slightly sighed before seeing a blue helicopter move slowly across the sky. Her eyes soon showed confusion as she pulled out a set of binoculars and looked at the emblem on the plane. The emblem couldn't really be seen.  
  
"Wesker?" Ada muttered, unsure.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This is incredible!"  
  
Tossing her bag to the side, Domonique ran down the long, clear hallways of the FPD with a breathtaking look on her face. Tom simply nodded, a goofy grin on his face as he followed the excite girl down the hallways. Pushing open a door, Domonique smiled at the sight of a tall, young man with long, black hair and beautiful brown eyes. She grinned.  
  
"You seem to be enjoying yourself, aren't you, Sei?" Domonique asked, walking pass the man.  
  
"Only if I had a vacation," the Chinese man replied, "but I won't for another year."  
  
Domonique laughed and suddenly frowned at the sight of a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing the same thing as Tom. The man's hazel eyes met with hers and simply showed more annoyance with a little passion in them.  
  
"Hey, sis." Archie said, faking a grin. "How was the trip?"  
  
"You mean, did Tom do anything to me, right?" Domonique mocked, smiling.  
  
"There you go again," Archie said, losing all passion, "always picking on me."  
  
"It's the other way around, Arch." Domonique said, then tossed a small tube to him. "Look at that."  
  
Catching the substance, Archie observed it and nodded with a confused but unsure look. Tossing it to Tom, he shrugged while picking up a couple of blank white sheets on his desk.  
  
"I don't know what that is. Is it some kind of medicine?" Archie asked, frowning.  
  
"How am I supposed to know. That's why I tossed it to you!" Domonique sat on an empty desk.  
  
"Looks like some cranberry juice to me, but hey, what do I know." Tom said, walking towards the window.  
  
Domonique smiled, watching Tom toss the substance out the window. "I guess it's nothing, since this weird dude at the airport dropped it."  
  
"Weird dude?" Archie asked, but nodded. "It really doesn't matter now. Tom has tossed that stuff out the window. It's probably broken now, since the tube was made out of glass."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The silence in the hallways didn't bother Sei Hong, since he got use to it. Walking in to the snack bar, Sei made his way to a Coca Cola machine and placed a dollar in it. Peter Smith quickly pass by the snack bar and Sei smiled at the new officer. Choosing a Vanilla Coke, he turned around to look out the window. Outside, it appeared to be oddly eerie, like storm had came by. Walking closer to the window, he smiled at the sight of his partner, Joe Mitchell, who was currently taking the garbage out. Joe waved to him and quickly went around the building. Sei nodded, waiting for his friend till the man got inside the bar with him. Joe smiled, taking Sei's drink away from him.  
  
"Thanks for the coke." Joe said, taking a sip. "We've got some weird weather out there."  
  
"Really?" Sei asked, confused. "It looks like it's just cold out there, nothing more."  
  
"Nope," Joe took another sip, "what I saw didn't make any sense. Just a few seconds ago, I saw some flies drop down, dead or infected with something."  
  
"Really? That doesn't really make much sense to me. Flies don't just drop down. Atleast, not in Fairbanks." Sei said, leaning against the window.  
  
"I know and you know what else is weird? The way the air smells outside, you'd think you were in a chemical factory. It's practically making Ames and Lee sick to their stomachs. Lee just got through throwing up his lunch." Joe replied, drinking the soda.  
  
"Weird. How about you?" Sei asked, concerned. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sick. Really sick. I might take the day off after I throw all the used up paper in the garbage can."  
  
"Joe, what's happening to your skin? It looks like it's practically falling off." Sei asked, slightly disgusted at the wet looking skin, slightly sliding off the man's arms.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm probably allergic to something." Joe said, walking off. "I'll see you, Sei."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Looking out the window, Peter Smith frowned at seeing old man Ames fall down to his knees and throwing up. It was a disgusting sight, but what seemed weird was the fact that the man was turning all pale like and his skin looked silky. Turning around, the new officer looked at Archie, frowning.  
  
"Hey, Archie, is Mr. Ames supposed to be sick? He looks like he's dying!" Peter exclaimed  
  
"Peter, look, I know this is your first day, but nothing's wrong with the old man. He's in better shape than Chief Gardner." Archie replied, shuffling some sheets of paper.  
  
Peter nodded, accepting this and return to staring out the window. His jungle green eyes widen at the sight of George Ames, Joe Mitchell, Lee Austin, and more employees staggering around, moaning. Peter turned back to Archie, who was frowning at Tom and Domonique.  
  
"Umm, Archie?"  
  
"What is it now?" Archie asked, frowning.  
  
"Are the other officers supposed to look like those things off {Night of the Living Dead}?"  
  
"Go to sleep, Peter." Archie said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I'm serious!" Peter exclaimed, frowning. "They all look like zombies!"  
  
Sighing aloud, Archie stood up and walked towards the window that Peter was standing next to. Looking out, his eyes widen at the sight of his former teammates, heading straight his way.  
  
"Holy shit..." Archie gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tom looked at Archie, confused. "Don't tell me the rookie's got you scared?"  
  
"Nah, man!" Archie looked at Tom, crazy eyed. "Man, there's some monsters out there!"  
  
"Retard." Domonique mumbled under her breath. "Everyone knows that monsters aren't real, older brother."  
  
"Really? Why don't you tell them that!" Archie sarcastically said, in his cracking up voice. "To hell with this! I'm out of here!"  
  
"You've lost it." Tom said, arms crossed. "If anyone needs to lay down, it's you."  
  
Archie's only reply was pulling out his gun, which was a Tactical Ultra 2 handgun. Turning around, he pointed his finger at Tom's waistline and nodded, madly.  
  
"What the hell doyou think you're doing?" Archie asked. "Pull out the Desert Eagle. We're heading in to a war!"  
  
Before Tom could answer, the window broke open and all the employees began to climb in. Archie aimed his gun towards Old man Ames' head and pulled the trigger. 


End file.
